After Three Years
by seori
Summary: Chihiro and Haku return after hearing of a disappearance near the entrance to the spirit realm. Oneshot.


**Summary: **Chihiro and Haku return after hearing of a disappearance near the entrance to the spirit realm. Oneshot.

**Disclaimer:** Spirited Away is the brainchild and property of its creator and whomever else s/he wishes to share it with.

**Notes:** First Spirited Away fanfiction; it's also been a long time since I've watched the movie, but it's been a goal of mine to write something like this. Also, dedicated to the wonderful Calista, for her support. You know who you are!

**- After Three Years -**

- by seori -

Raia descended the steps one at a time, watching her feet carefully. You never knew when a crowd of rice spirits would get underfoot. She wasn't particularly worried about the rice spirits – they could look after themselves just fine. After three years of working in the bathhouse, all she worried about was when she would be freed.

After three years, all she remembered were fleeting images, buried just beyond her reach. A wandering path into a forest - a sudden shower - a tunnel, a field, a town - nightfall - and then, inevitably, sleep. She had been trapped ever since she had set foot in the forest. The call of the spirit realm was irresistible.

After three years, she had almost given up hope of ever escaping. She remembered all her experiences at the bathhouse; all except her name. It had disappeared, for all it was worth: Yubaba had offered her food and shelter in exchange for work until her parents found her, but of course they'd never find a place like this, let alone her.

And so Raia unloaded her tray of food onto the low table, head bowed in respectful silence. The spirits watched her every move - could they read her thoughts? What would they say if they knew?

* * *

Chihiro idly perused yesterday's newspaper beside the Kohaku river, trailing a hand in its crystalline depths. The anti-pollution protest and subsequent cleanup scheme had done wonders for the water, returning it to its former glory. Haku seemed much happier and healthier these days, not at all like the sharp-voiced boy he had been around Yubaba. Three years had seen them grow into responsible, mature teenagers – well, Chihiro, at least. Haku had merely changed his appearance to suit hers. 

She turned the page slowly, savouring the rustle of the thin paper. "It's a fine day today, isn't it?"

"Mm." A moment later, the river spirit had appeared on the bank, peering over her shoulder. "What's that?"

Chihiro followed his finger, scanning the article. Her expression grew serious. "This is close to the spirit realm, isn't it?"

"Too close." Haku stood up. "Come on, we're going on a trip."

* * *

Raia was almost asleep when the knock came at the window. She would have missed it were it not for the flash of white just beyond the balcony – and then she was wide awake and pulling open the door, carefully, carefully, in case the others awoke. 

A face appeared, close to hers. A girl's, maybe thirteen or fourteen years old. "What is your name? How long have you been working here? How did you come to be here?"

"I don't know my real name, but the one I use here is Raia. I've been working here for three years, and I don't know the answer to the last one. I lost my way in a forest, but I don't remember much else." She felt a spark of hope flare inside her. "Are you going to rescue me?"

"That's right." Another face appeared, just behind the first. "We're here to help you escape." To the girl he said, "She's the one."

"Good." She turned to Raia. "My name is Chihiro. Do you know Lin?"

"Yes, she sleeps beside me."

"Wake her up, please."

"But what if she –"

"She knows me."

And so Raia shook Lin awake, who looked around in bleary suspicion until Chihiro called from the balcony. Then she was wide awake too, and scrambling outside to smother the girl in a bear hug. "Se – I mean, Chihiro! It's been so long; I had no idea you'd come back!"

"Only for a little while, Lin. It's great to see you too."

Haku crossed his arms, leaning against the rail. "You must help us. Why didn't you contact us earlier about Raia?"

Lin shrugged. "We weren't particularly close until last week." She ruffled Raia's already tousled hair. "She tripped on a group of rice spirits while she was carrying the towels up to the second floor."

"We've no time for revelry. Chihiro and I will find Raia's name – Lin, please see to it that Kamaji knows of Raia." Haku, in turn, changed form and flew with Chihiro to the top floor.

Lin turned to Raia. "Let's go, little girl. We're going to see the boiler man."

"One moment please, Lin. I want to collect my belongings." She waited until she was alone, then took out a small mirror. "Yubaba? It's Raia." A pause. "Yes, they're on their way."

"Good girl. Your freedom is near."

But of course, it wasn't. Yubaba wasn't one to let go of one of her best workers.

- end -

Thank you for reading; reviews are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
